Chocolate Covered Love
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Sprx wonders through the Super Robot one night and finds Nova going after a midnight snack.  PASSION ENSUES! R&R! NO FLAMES!


Chocolate-Covered Love

The darkening night spread across the sky over Shugazoom City. The stars twinkling in the black twilight as the moon began to rise. The city was rather quiet, most asleep because of the late hour.

All except for a red monkey.

He was moving throughout the robot, his mechanical joints echoing through the halls. The crimson simian was head towards his bedroom, wanting to sleep as the rest of the team. He was walking by the kitchen when he heard a voice on the other side of the door yell

"Heh, suckers."  
>He froze in his tracks, turning toward the sound with curiosity. He knew that voice within a roomful of strangers. The sweet, tomboy and feminine sound was like music to his ears.<br>He stepped toward the metal door, the sensor tripping, causing the door to open with a 'swish'. A glance inside confirmed his suspicions as he saw his yellow teammate inside.

Nova was currently sitting on top of the kitchen table, holding a stainless steel bowl with what looked like a brown syrup on the inside. She also had a plate with chopped fruits. She popped the small circular treat covered in cocoa liquid into her mouth and giggled like a school girl. He smirked as he strode through the door.

"Hey, sweetheart." he watched the golden haired simian jump in surprise and turn to face him. Nova's face contorted from surprise to annoyance as she noticed the red primate entered the room.

"Gee Sprx, do you ever sleep?" Nova turned away from him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sprx crossed his arms lazily across his own chest, still smirking. He walked over and leaned next to her on the table.

"What about you, Novs? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" amusement danced within his eyes,

Like she needs it.

Nova shot him a look and rolled her pretty pink eyes. "I was just a little hungry, that's all."

"Hungry for what, Food or me?" Sprx moved in front of the golden monkey, caging her body sitting on the silver top, a flirty gesture smothered on his lips and eyes.

His lust washed eyed the female's body that was covered in a simple white silk nightgown, the fabric clinging against her large chest and slim waist. Sprx noticed a darker shade of white around her breast and lower region, indicating she was wearing undergarments beneath the silk curtain.

The golden simian glared at him, "Get off of me.", and pushed the crimson monkey away from her body.

She placed the bowl on the table, picking up a strawberry and dipping it I the chocolate.

"Did you come here just to annoy me?" 

He raised an eye-ridge, "Did it work?" 

"Yes." she popped the chocolate covered fruit into her mouth. 

"Mission accomplished." She couldn't help but giggle. 

Sprx looked down at the table beside him, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you, I hardly ever see you anymore... " his dark eyes darted to hers. 

Nova felt her stomach tighten at the red pilot's words. The truth was, she had been avoiding him.

But it wasn't what you think, she really loved Sprx. His crimson fur and onyx eyes filled with their usual 'spark'. She would give anything to see that spark again, like the way he was looking

at her now... too bad she couldn't. 

Not too long ago, she had exposed Shugazoom and the team to the Elemental world when she introduced her mother and father... 

Flashback-  
>The entire team was standing in the middle of Shugazoom Park, not really knowing what was going on. After a few moments, Nova came running toward them. <p>

"Good, you're all here." 

"Nova," Antauri spoke first, "I hope you have an explanation for all this." 

"Indeed," Gibson added, "I still have experiments to finish." 

"Where are the girls?" Otto looked around noticing the females missing from the group. 

"Everybody, please!" they crowd silenced and looked toward the panting female. 

"Thank you. Now, to answer your questions. Can anyone look up and tell me what's about to happen?" 

Eyes glanced toward the darkening sky, "It's a solar eclipse." the human boy commented. 

"Good Chiro. That is why you're here." 

Sprx sighed, "That's what you dragged us out here for? Some stupid eclipse?" 

"Yes, sparky. Now can I finish please?" Nova felt nervous as she shushed the red monkey. 

"Since you all know my history as an element, it's about time I revealed my last secret." Nova timed it perfectly so as she finished her small speech, the eclipse was complete. There was a flash of white light that caused the team to cover their eyes. When the light vanished, they turned back to face their yellow teammate, only to be surprised. 

Nova was in her elemental form, wearing a long white gown with a silver and gold belt, and gold crown with star-shaped pendent in the center. Behind her stood a male and female monkey, also wearing white. The dark purple female with pink eyes was a little taller than Nova and wore a matching white gown; her belt was silver and as was her crown contained a moon pendent. The golden male with dark brown eyes was taller than both females by several inches. He wore a white tunic with gold belt with a gold crown, with sun pendent exposed. Both grew a striking resemblance to the middle monkey. 

Nova took a deep breath, then spoke, 

"Hyperforce, I would like you to meet my father Helios, guardian of the sun, and my mother Ranger, guardian of the moon Ranger 7 and ocean currents." 

The team stood there in silence and shock. 

Helios nudged Nova's side and pointed to the statues, "They're a lively bunch, aren't they?"

Ranger laughed at her husband's actions, rolling her eyes. 

Once the team came out of their trance, Helios spoke again. 

"Now, which one is which? The color chain is rather confusing." 

"Of course Dad," Nova proceeded to the front of the line, "This is Chiro; his girlfriend Jinmay, Antauri, Gibson, Otto and Sprx." 

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Ranger replied to the group sweetly as he latched onto her husband's arm. She looked strange when Nova said Sprx's name. Nova guessed she was either faking it or she was actually nervous, something she doubted. 

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." Antauri spoke as the rest of the team nodded. 

This is going well, Nova thought; she turned to her parents, "Well now that you guys can put a name to a face,". Her tone turned tired, "Will you please lay off the questions?" 

Helios laughed heartily as her nodded his head, "Yes dear." 

Ranger perked up as Helios laughed, but then turned toward the sky. 

"We must leave soon. Before we go I wanted to personally thank you for taking this some-what in stride, I know this must be hard on all of you." 

Suddenly the figures began to fade, 

"Where are you goin'?" Otto said, outstretching his arm. 

Nova held him back, and whispered to the team, "Watch." 

Ranger waved, "Goodbye, darlin'! I want to talk to you tonight." Helios finished chuckling and waved along with her as they vanished, white crystals that shot toward the heavens. 

End Flashback- 

Later on that night, just like she promised, Ranger visited her daughter that night. 

-Another Flashback- 

"Nova," she began what appeared to be a lecture, so Nova mentally braced herself, "I'm going to be brief, I want to stop seeing SPRX77." 

*record scratch* 

"WHAT?" Nova yelled as she bolted to her feet, "Why?" 

"Because, he's dangerous. I sensed something... Dark about his charisma." Ranger hung her head, sighing at her futile attempt to convince her daughter. 

Nova wanted to snap at her mother, when she took a deep breath and calmed down. Her mother must have some good, REALLY GOOD, reason. 

"Alright, so he has 'bad waves'," she brandished air quotes at her side, "Don't parents have those feelings about boys around their daughters?" 

"I know that I have no right to judge, but please promise me you will stay away from him." Ranger's eyes seemed to gleam as she asked, "Please, Nova..." 

Nova softened as she gazed into her mother's pink orbs. Was this what it was like to look into her own eyes? They seemed to radiate with hope and trust. Nova sighed, "Alight, I promise." 

-End of other flashback- 

Nova sighed as the scene played through her head. She needed to keep her promise. She needed to leave. 

"I gotta go." The golden monkey replied, hoisting herself off the table. 

"Wait-" Everything seemed to be happening in a blur. She slid of the silver table to leave, when she accidentally tipped over the chocolate bowl. It flipped into the air spinning as the two monkeys watched it fly. 

After a slow-motion fall, Nova notices it falling towards her. Her warrior reflexes seemed to fail her as she reached out to grab the bowl; only for it to land on her. She gasped as she felt the warm, oozy syrup spill on her breast and arms, before the container fell dramatically to the ground. 

Both monkeys stood in silence as Nova looked down to see her breast and arms completely covered in chocolate sauce. Sprx felt bad for not stopping the bowl from falling, but slowly his mind became sidetracked as he looked at Nova's chocolate covered body. The chocolate seemed to have a mind if it's own as it trickled slowly onto Nova's cleavage line and slicked her silver arms. He felt his mouth dry out and his tail erect at the sight, this topped any fantasy he'd ever dreamed of. 

Easy Sprx, his conscious tried to warn him, don't lose your head. It's just the girl of your dreams drenched in yummy... sexy... delicious... Chocolate... 

While Sprx's conscious was going through a moment, Nova's was throwing a temper-tantrum. 

Ugh, this is just great, my one perfect nightgown, ruined! Phoenix will kill me when she finds out- Wait, is Sprx... Staring at me? 

Nova peered up to slightly notice Sprx 'wow' gaze covering chest like the chocolate had. 

Nova fidgeted under Sprx's look. She needed something to do to relieve the awkwardness of the situation, so started to lick some of the chocolate of her arm... slowly. She kept her eyes on his as her yellow tongue slid up her cybernetic arm. 

Sprx eyes widened slightly at the sight, and felt his hands tighten into fists, the metal scrapping roughly against his palms. Before he could stop the words from coming her asked, "Need any help?" 

Nova felt a small smile cross her face as she breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, could you pass me th-" 

Nova gasped in shock as she felt Sprx grasp her upper arms, bring his lips to her chest and felt his tongue brush against the chocolate covered beast. 

Nova blinked a few times as the red monkey's lips traveled across her body, removing the cocoa sauce. She tried to remove him from atop of her, but he only held her tighter and his actions persisted. 

SPRX, WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU DOING? Nova mentally screamed at the hormonal monkey, she would have yelled at him but her voice seemed lodged in her throat. 

Then out of the blue, she felt certain something race through her body. She couldn't describe it at first, but it felt oh so good... 

She wrapped one of her arms around his back and the other around his neck. She felt her tail begin to shake and fur bristle in delight. The only coherent thought that she could moan was 

"Sprx..." 

That one word seemed to set off something off inside the red simian as he moved his lips up her chest and to her neck. There he slowly kissed and nibbled at her golden fur, moaning with pleasure. 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? His conscious was yelling at him now, SHE'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, KNOCK IT OFF! 

The screams only sent a ripple through Sprx's mind as he duck-taped that annoying mouth shut.  
>After a few minutes, that seemed to pass like eternity, Sprx finally backed off, panting heavily.<p>

They looked into each other's eyes for a split second before Nova looked down at the floor, color powder her yellow cheeks. Sprx felt his cheeks warm up, and was silently thankful for having red fur. 

Nova was having a mental battle over what had happened. 

-He just touched me... 

-Why aren't you hitting him? What's wrong with you? 

-I should be furious. Why am I not furious? 

-Well you do love him. 

-So what does that have to do with the price of beans? He just assaulted you! 

-...But it felt so good. 

-You must have hit your head to hard training, He touched you! What about your promise to Ranger, your mother? 

-She would want me to be happy 

-She would want you to be SAFE! Sprx is dangerous, remember? 

-You really think that? 

-... 

-Exactly. I've known Sprx longer than my mom, and I can guarantee you that he would never hurt me. 

-Really, he used you as a bargaining chip fir skeleton kings skull. 

-He was possessed by the fire of hate. He wasn't himself. Plus you don't remember how long he kept apologizing afterward. 

-Yeah... Well- 

- Well nothing. I trust Sprx; he will never hurt me again. 

"Nova? Are you ok?" Sprx waved his metallic hand across Nova's distracted look, snapping his digits next to her pink orbs.

"Huh?" Nova looked up once her mental war was over. She looked up at his nervous face, a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. She smiled, 

Oh... Heck with it. 

She dropped her finger across her chocolate arm and smeared it across Sprx's face. He stood their stunned as a smirk covered the golden female's sweet lips. 

"My turn." Nova grabbed the red pilot by his shoulders and pulled him forward, pressing her lips against his. 

Sprx stood there, wide eyed and dazed. He finally snapped out of it, and kissed her back. Nova moaned as Sprx's tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other, as her arms wrapped around his neck. Sprx slipped his hands to her face, the brown stained nightgown sliding off her body as he held her. 

He picked her waist up and sat her down back on the silver table. He pulled away from her, breathless as he noticed what she was wearing. 

Nova had a set of black, lacy bra and panties. A tiny pink bow on the waistline of her panties and one in the middle of her bra. She had placed her hands in between her spread legs, practically posing for him. Nova felt herself blush as Sprx's eyes met her body. She closed her eyes and waited for the pervert comment or a wolf whistle or anything. 

"Aren't you cold?" 

She wasn't expecting that. She timidly looked up at him, her eyes spanked as she noted his concerned expression. 

"Not really..." Being a fire guardian kept her body somewhat stable. 

"It's getting late, you better get some sleep." Nova felt herself picked up, bridal style as Sprx spoke, 

"I'll escort you." Nova looked to see a nervous expression on his face as he walked out of the

kitchen, down the hall and toward her room. 

He placed her on her feet, in front of her room and muttered a goodnight before taking off into his own quarters. Nova stood there, confusion clear in her features, 

What did I do wrong? What's with him? she extended her arm in a pleading gesture, Maybe I should talk to him. 

However she stopped herself, Sprx needed to be alone. She didn't know why, but she could sense it. She sighed before going into her room. 

Sprx threw colds water on his heated face as he panted heavily. He turned off the tap as he looked into the mirror, parallel from his face 

Why, why did he do that? Was he insane? 

Kissing Nova had become a fantasy for the red monkey, and that was all it should be, a fantasy.

Now that he had done it, his mind was open to new fantasies, dirtier fantasies... 

STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! He mentally slapped himself, No, no don't... 

Sprx slid down the side of the wall, sitting on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Pictures flooded his mind, his naturally perverted mind. Her body, he face, her voice all so vivid in imagery. She was his, his alone. No one could take her away. 

STOP! He stood and shook himself, no she's not his. She would never be his... She was too good for him. She wasn't his treasure, his prize, and he had no right to think of her as much...  
>He left his bathroom and sat on his bed, a pained look on his face. Never...<br>For the first time, he controlled himself. He lied down and slowly drifted off to sleep, a small tear escaped his eye.

The next morning, Phoenix entered the kitchen first. Reaching in the fridge, she pulled put some orange juice. She when for a glass and shrugged her shoulders in a 'What the heck' way and opened the bottle to have a sip. She closed the bottle and returned it to its place. She was about to leave when she felt something under her foot, she looked down to see a brown and white cloth.

"NOOOOOOVVVVVAAAA! WHAT THE FUDGE IS MY NIGHTGOWN DOING IN HERE?"


End file.
